chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Project RAGE
Project RAGE is a Project for a game that is supposed to be a remade version of SFB, a game which never got out of the development stages. Story Story Mode shows the plot of the game from various characters' different viewpoints, the characters playable in Story mode are... *Boombomb Rangers *Ecruos Karisuma Aenigmate *Scorch Kohaku The rest are unlockable and will be put up later. Plot TBC Characters Below is a list of characters and their stats. (Ask Permission before adding characters.) Boombomb Rangers Boombomb Rangers is a Colonel at the Central Military. (Will be extended soon) Stats Stamina - ★★★★☆ Strength - ★★★☆☆ Speed - ★★★★☆ Defense - ★★☆☆☆ Technique - ★★★★★ Range - ★★★★☆ Special - ★★☆☆☆ Ease of use - ★★★☆☆ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play type Technical Scorch Kohaku Scorch Kohaku is a young rebel from the region of Sodombere. She is a hybrid of a phoenix and a hoopoe, and her teacher for her skills is Apallo Solaris. Stats Stamina - ★★★☆☆ Strength - ★★★☆☆ Speed - ★★★☆☆ Defense - ★★★★☆ Technique - ★★★☆☆ Range - ★★★★☆ Special - ★★★★☆ Ease of use - ★★★☆☆ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play Type Balanced Sparks Enigmar Sparks Enigmar is a wanted fugitive, an extremely dangerous former CIA operative and thought to be working with 'Shadi', do not attempt reason, use lethal force. Stats Stamina - ★★★☆☆ Strength - ★★★★☆ Speed - ★★★★★ Defense - ★★★☆☆ Technique - ★★★☆☆ Range - ★★★★☆ Special - ★★★★☆ Ease of use - ★★☆☆☆ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play Type Balanced Honoo Xzion A cold and aloof teenager, Despite his childlike appearance he is a Lieutenant in the Military and is a very talented magician, Renowned for his heavy knowledge and logic. Stats Stamina - ★★★★☆ Strength - ★☆☆☆☆ Speed - ★★★☆☆ Defense - ★★★☆☆ Technique - ★★★★☆ Range - ★★★★★ Special - ★★★★★ Ease of use - ★☆☆☆☆ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play Type Special Apallo Solaris Junior. Stats Stamina -★★★★☆ Strength- ★★★★☆ Speed- ★★★☆☆ Defence- ★★★★★ Techique - ★★★★☆ Range - ★★★☆☆ Special- ★★★★☆ Ease of use -★★★★☆ Overall- ★★★☆☆ Play Type Balanced Suri the Unyeilding A bratty delinquint teenage girl that enjoys thrills and adventure. Stats Stamina - ★★★★☆ Strength - ★★★★★ Speed - ★★★☆☆ Defense - ★★☆☆☆ Technique - ★★☆☆☆ Range - ★★★☆☆ Special - ★★★★☆ Ease of use - ★★★☆☆ Overall - ★★★☆☆ Play Type Powerful Jadelk "Jad" Alzos A strong and Rash boy with a menacing look, He's notable for his insane strength and his notable speech impediment, He's friendly and brave but doesn't think about things. Stats Stamina - ★★★☆☆ Strength - ★★★★★ Speed - ★★★★☆ Defense - ☆☆☆☆☆ (Can't block) Technique - ★★★★☆ Range - ★★★★☆ Special - ★★★★☆ Ease of use - ★★☆☆☆ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play Type Powerful Rein the Hedgehog Rein was defeated and lost most of his power when a creature came through from the other side of the gate. Now he is on a mission to restore his power, destroy the creature and regain his status as guardian. Stats Stamina - ★★★★☆ Strength - ★★★☆☆ Speed - ★★★★★ Defense - ★★★★☆ Technique - ★★★★☆ Range - ★★☆☆☆ Special - ★★★☆☆ Ease of use - ★★★☆☆ Overall - ★★★☆☆ Play Type Agile Jayceson Avis Stats Stamina - ★☆☆☆☆ Strength - ☆☆☆☆☆ (No close combat attacks at all) Speed - ★★★★☆ Defense - ★★☆☆☆ (Has a passive block that recharges) Technique - ★★★★★ Range - ★★★★★ Special - ★★★★★ Ease of use - ★★★☆☆ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play Type Ranged Flame Elemental A fun loving teenage hedgehog who can be extremely annoying at times. Stats Stamina - ★★★☆☆ Strength - ★★★☆☆ Speed - ★★★★★ Defense - ★★★★☆ Technique - ★★☆☆☆ Range - ★★★★★ Special - ★★★★☆ Ease of use - ★★★★★ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play Type Agile Kouta Yamaguchi A condesending and Antisocial Teenager, He's a skilled photographer, What he lacks in Intelligence he makes up for very balanced skills, Although he's not especially good at much in a battle, He's notable for being Perverted and Lewd. Stats Stamina - ★★★★☆ Strength - ★★★★☆☆ Speed - ★★★☆☆ Defense - ★★★☆☆ Technique - ★★★★☆ Range - ★★★★☆ Special - ★★★☆☆ Ease of use - ★★★★☆ Overall - ★★★★☆ Play Type Balanced Rage Attacks Rage Attacks are finishing moves that can only be activated by having your Rage bar full and your Opponents HP at 30% or less. Combinations are to be done later as the combo and moveset system is yet to be done. Boombomb Rangers All my power- Boom cuts himsef on his chest and uses some of his blood to create an extra powerful energy ball, which he holds in his hand and charges at his opponent with it and pushes it into them, it creates a small explosion which launches the opponent away. Boombomb Rangers (Sword) Let's end this- Boombomb draws his sword and does a quick slash whilst dashing forward, if it hits, the move will begin, Boombomb repeatedly slashes his opponent from all angles, and then charges one final slash, when that slash hits the opponent fades to dust. Flame Elemental Flame clicks his fingers and if the spark from the fire hits him the move starts, the spark should stun the opponent, then Flame begins rapidly clicking his fingers, then he stops for about half a second and clicks them again, creating a massive burst of fire.